Double Trouble
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Gohan has a twin and has started at his school. its the week cell was killed. what will hapen now?!?**TOTALLY sorry for not updating. this is not a update!**
1. Twins?

Double Trouble  
  
Tiff: hi all! YAY! NO MORE EXAMS! NO MORE EXAMS TILL NEXT YEAR! YAY! NO MORE EX.  
  
Gohan: What's so good about that, I love exams, they are just so easy!  
  
Tiff: Well sorry but I'm not a child genius, I'm a normal teenager that hates exams! IS THAT OK WITH YOU! OR SHOULD I GET THE FRYING PAN OUT!  
  
Gohan: I'll be good, I'll be good. Just don't get the frying pan PLEASE  
  
Tiff: Ok just be quite for a while. This is my second fanfic and I promise I will finish this one, it's not on a subject that can fall apart!  
  
Gohan: What was that subject again Tiff?  
  
Tiff: Gohan do you want me to get the frying pan or not  
  
Gohan: Not  
  
Tiff: Well then SHUT UP ABOUT THAT SUBJECT OR I'LL WOPP YOUR ASS! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?  
  
Gohan: Crystal looking very, very scared  
  
Tiff: Good  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DB/Z/GT so don't sue ok? About this story Well in this story Gohan is 18, has a twin sis, they can talk telepathically. His twin beat cell but that's a different story. Goku is dead but talks with Gohan and his sister a lot telepathically since they have a special gift with it (Goku does it via King Kia {is that how u spell it}). Gohan has started school 2 weeks ago and now his sister is starting school (they decided that she would start school after him so Goten didn't lose both his older siblings at once. Oh and this is before the tournament, Videl doesn't know about the Great Saiyan-man and she has not met his family or friends. No matter what happens with these two they are always in trouble when they seek revenge. Mwhahahahahaha (evil laugh). Key ^^^^^^ = Change of Scene/in a different place but the same time ~ ~ = Saiyan bonding/talking in saiyan * * =Telepathically speaking @@@@= End of chapter ' ' =Normal talking # # = Thinking = Action  
  
Chapter 1: Twins!?!  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning at Orange Star High School and all the students were slowly walking up the stairs and into their homeroom. No one wanted to be there, but there was no one more who didn't what to be here more than Serena (no this is not the Serena from sailor moon I just happen to love that name), Son Gohan's twin sister.  
  
# I really don't want to start school! I wish I could just continue with my home schooling # Serena thought. Gohan looked over at his twin and frowned. She looked so worried about today. * Don't worry Sere you will be fine, they will love you, just like everyone else that knows you* Gohan reassured his twin telepathically. Serena smiled as best she could then answered * I hope so Gohan, I'm just so scared that no one will like me. Can I sit with you and your group today? Please? * * Sure Sere. I'm sure they will like you* Gohan answered * Thank you Gohan* and with that Serena truly smiled but stopped as soon as she saw the principles office. 'Good luck Serena see you later' Gohan said 'Thanks Gohan I will need it' answered Serena nervously. Serena knocked on the door and was asked to go in.  
  
5 minutes later, just before the bell was to ring Serena came out of the office with her timetable in hand. She walked towards room 22, her homeroom. As she got to room 22 the bell rang and all students that were outside the classroom went inside. The teacher walked slowly up to the door where Serena was standing looking extremely uncomfortable. 'Hey kid. You must be the new student. My name is Mr. Underhill (A/N: he's my Homeroom in really life. He is such a champ! He likes to make everything fun, even exams.) 'Yes I am, my name is Son Serena.' Serena answered trying to smile 'Son? We have another Son in this homeroom. Your not related to Son Gohan by any chance?' Mr. Underhill asked 'Yes I am, he's my twin brother.' She informed the teacher as she handed him her form. He read through it and then said 'Ok well lets tell the rest of the class, follow me and wait for your queue'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While the teacher was talking to Serena, Gohan and his friends Sharpener, Erasa and of course Videl. If Gohan had not been talking he might have noticed his sisters ki right out side the door. 'Hey guys there is a new student starting at school today and I was wondering if she could sit with us till she makes some friends?' asked Gohan 'Sure Gohan, she can sit with us. Is this girl special to you? Is she your girlfriend?' teased Erasa. Videl gave an evil look at Erasa but she was to busy teasing Gohan to notice. 'No nothing like that, she's not my girlfriend, but we are extremely close.' Gohan replied staying calm and for once not blushing. 'Ok well I can't wait to meet this special person Gohan' Videl said glaring at Gohan. At that moment the teacher came into the classroom. 'Morning class today we have a new student, who can read and write extremely well. I would like to introduce Serena.' And with that a tall girl with short black hair, black eyes and was wearing a white, long sleeve, lose top with a gold trimming around the collar, hem, and sleeves with a gold heart in the center. As well as a pair of white joggers and 3/4 white, lose pants, finished off with a nice gold belt (covering her tail). This new girl looked a lot like Gohan, most of the students started whispering about this. A few of the jocks at the back of the classroom wolfed whistled at the new chick, making Serena blush. Mr. Underhill had to clear his throat to quite everyone down. 'Serena here completed each exam with in 5 - 10 minutes and with a perfect score. Serena would you like to say a few things about yourself?' asked Mr. U 'Ok well I'm 18 years old, I have 2 brothers and I live with them as well as my mum and sometimes my Grandpa. I really like to read, go swimming and hanging out with my best friend.' Replied Serena. 'Oh and by the way you can all call me Sere, everyone else does' continued Serena smiling. 'Ok Sere would you please take a seat next to Sharpener. Now lets mark the role.' Mr. U continued to walk up the stairs to where Sharpener was standing to show her where his seat was. 'Hi I'm Sharpener' he said sitting down with Serena. 'This is Erasa, Gohan, and THE Videl Satin.' Continued sharpener pointing to each of his friends in turn, while Serena smiled at each of then as their name was called. 'You will get on great with Gohan since he is such a nerd and you are a bit too.' With that he started to laugh a bit. 'Gohan is not a nerd!' Serena replied in defense 'and I'm not either!' # Jerk # 'Yeah he is and so are you!' replied Sharpener, laughing at her 'I thought you nerds would be use to it now! Hehehehe' 'Fine if that's the way you want to see me then that's ok' came the slightly angry voice of Serena. Sharpener then started flirting with Serena but she gave him an evil look. With that they all shut up till the bell rang for them to go off to their first lesion.  
  
All 5 walked down the hall to their first class, math's, with Serena as far away from Sharpener as she could be. Serena kept asking Gohan, telepathically, how he stood up with him all the time and the only answer she got was' you get use to it' or' I don't really care as long.' he never finished that part of the answer. The rest of the day till lunch was very boring for Serena, all she found out was that she was in all, but one, of Gohan's classes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At lunch, right after computers (only Gohan, Serena and Videl took that class the other 2 took an extra PE class) Gohan walked over to where his friends were sitting with his sister behind him. 'Yo Gohan where is the new chick that's going to sit with us, you know your girlfriend?!' snickered Sharpener. 'I'm not his GIRLFRIEND Sharpener!' cam a voice from behind Gohan. 'Hehehehe Sharpener its only Sere and she can't be my girlfriend coz where family' Gohan smiled as he informed his friends looking at Sere who had stepped out from behind Gohan 'Fam.Fam.Family. Gohan you never told us you have an older sister' accused Videl 'Well she's not older than me, really she's younger than me' replied Gohan 'I'm not very much younger than you, only 10 minutes, and why didn't you tell them you had a twin sister?' asked Serena 'Well they didn't ask' answered Gohan simply. 'Gohan, act your age not your IQ' Serena said rolling her eyes, while all of the others cracked up laughing. If Gohan acted his IQ then he would act around 200 - 300 years old.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next week at school Serena had started to fit in. She was great friends with all of Gohan's friends and she had a really cool alternate ego, The Star Fighter. She wore a Gold helmet with blue and silver stars all over it and a black visor. (A/N: is that what they call it. You know the thing over the eyes that stop you seeing their eyes) She had a blue leotard. (Like the one Gohan wears when he is the GSM.). With a gold coat thing that went over the body, (like Gohan's) held together by a silver belt and piccolos symbol on the belt buckle. As well a blue cape with Piccolos symbol in the middle in black, with gold and silver stars around the symbol. As well white boots with thin black line over the main foot (like Gohan's). The Star Fighter was way stronger that the great Saiyan-man but they were partners and always helped each other out.  
  
Serena made a change to on of the old technique, multi-from. Instead of there being two people in the same place one would appear as the star fighter and one as Normal Serena son sitting in her chair doing her work. Serena taught Gohan this technique but he couldn't do it as well as Serena, he would say multi-from then he would have 2 people but Serena didn't all she had to do was think about it and it happened.  
  
That day at school their science teacher came into class looking very excited, and holding a big stack of papers. 'Hello class, today I have a permission slip to give to you all, concerning next week. You all know what week that is don't you?' Mr. Day (A/N: hehehehe poor Mr. Day. This teacher is my science teacher in really life. We pay him out so much by calling him things like frankel, or rat-man. You see his first name is frank and we are not allowed to call him frank so we call him other names.). Yes they all did know what week it was, the week of the day that Cell was defeated. Serena looked like she was going to cry from being remained about the day that Cell had killed her father. Gohan saw this and felt sorry for her. Serena always thought if she had fought Cell before Gohan, then their father would still be alive today. 'Sere it's not your fault remember that' Gohan said to his sister as the forms were handed out. Sharpener, Erasa and Videl looked to Gohan the to Serena. # What the hell is Gohan talking about, what's not Sere's fault? # They all where thinking. Serena tried to smile but couldn't, she had lost her father because she had been too scared to fight. The forms were finally handed out and this is what it said  
  
Dear parent/garden, We are pleased to inform you that this year to celebrate the defeat of Cell all year 12 students will be: 1. Going to capsule corps. For 2 days 2. Going camping on the 'Cell Games' for one night 3. having a caravel at the school grounds 4. A whole year martial arts comp. Followed by watching the real footage of the 'Cell Games' 5. Finally on the day cell was defeated there will be bring your family to school day where there will be an adults martial arts comp. And a junior comp. As well as a speech from Hercule. Students will have to bring.. Blah, blah, blah, it went on and on like that .................................... Please fill out and detach.  
  
I give permission from my Son/Daughter.......... of class....to attend all of the functions above. I enclose the required amount.  
  
Signed......... Date.. /. /.  
  
  
  
Serena and Gohan looked down and sighed, they were going to have an extremely long week ahead of them. * Kill Dende, Kill Bulma, Vegeta Kill Class, Mum kill me for letting him.* Gohan thought to Serena. (A/N: Sorry if I stole that from any one, I saw it in a FF and I love it) * Don't worry Gohan I'm going to CC after school to talk to Bulma about it. * Every one else was jumping for joy, they were going to meet Bulma Briefs in the flesh, were going to see Hercule and they were going to get out of a week of school. They were all so damn happy. Mr. Day looked happy too, he always wanted to meet Bulma Briefs and her husband, to see if he was as good as him (A/N: No my science teacher is not like that, he would never do any thing like that. I just want to make him sort of the bad guy, mwhahahahahahahahahaha. I'm evil.).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (A/N: there is going to be a conversation here and I can't bother to write all their names over and over again so hears the key {and I will write it in a different way} Gohan = G Serena = S Videl = V Erasa = E Sharpener = H {all of these are so original} Now back with the story)  
  
At lunch Gohan, Serena, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were all sitting under their favorite tree talking. E: I can't wait to go to Capsule corps. I heard that she is really nice.  
  
V: Same here I can't wait to meet her and find out all about capsules.  
  
H: I heard she hot  
  
S: hehehehe don't let Veggie hear you say that under her breath  
  
E, V, and H: What?  
  
S: don't worry dudes  
  
G: Dudes?  
  
S: Yeah dudes  
  
E: it's like the coolest word  
  
H: Well I didn't expect a nerd like you to know that to Sere  
  
S: Hey!  
  
All but S: giggles  
  
H: Yo Videl, will your dad be giving the speech on how de killed Cell or how to be come just like him?  
  
V: Both rolls her eyes he was practicing it last night  
  
E: What did it sound like?  
  
V: Boring to me. I hear it every year.  
  
H: Well then my girl should be able to tell us now what he say  
  
V: I'M NOT YOUR GIRL fire in her eyes  
  
H: Humph crossing his arms  
  
E: you 2 are quite now to S and G  
  
S and G: what? Sorry tuned out The convocation went on and on like that till the bell rang and every one want back to class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After school GSM (Great Saiyan-Man) kept a look out on the city while his partner GF (Gold fighter) went to CC (Capsule Corp.) to ask Bulma about the field trip, and what they were going to do with Veggie.  
  
Serena got to CC and talked to bulma about a few things. They decided that Veggie and Trunks would go to Goku's house in the day to spar and Bulma would try and make the 2 Saiyans stay there for a while. Bulma would not show the students the lab that Sere and her were working in with their top- secret project and all students would work in the normal labs with just a few inventions. The students also had to stay away from the GR room and the east wing (the Briefs rooms, the playroom for Goten and Trunks and the top- secret lab)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tiff: I did it! I finished the first chapter!  
  
Gohan: so what. All you made me look like is an over protective brother.  
  
Tiff: you are. She's your twin sister you two get on great and will seek revenge on someone soon  
  
Gohan: Who? Tell me please  
  
Tiff: sorry you have to wait and see. The next chapter an old friend comes back to CC and a few friends come and visit. He he hehehe poor Gohan and Serena.  
  
Gohan: that doesn't sound too good for me  
  
Tiff: it's not Mwhahahahahaha evil laugh. Stay tuned for the next chapter of double trouble.  
  
Tiff: Bye all smiles  
  
Gohan: Help me  
  
Tiff: shut up Gohan. Oh please review 


	2. Going to Capsule Corps

Double Trouble  
  
Tiff: Hi all  
  
Gohan: Oh no! I'm stuck with you again!  
  
Tiff: Smiles Evilly Yes Gohan your stuck with me. And guess what?  
  
Gohan: what?  
  
Tiff: he he hehe time to torture you and your twin!  
  
Gohan: That can't be good! Hey I'm stronger that you. Why am I taking this stuff from you?  
  
Tiff: hits Gohan over the head with frying pan smiles evilly again that's why  
  
Gohan: holding his head Pain. Ok I know why now.  
  
Tiff: good! Now I'm sorry but what I said last time was not true, this is before they go to CC so the people can't come a visit. Sorry  
  
Gohan: well you should be!  
  
Tiff: hits Gohan over the head with frying pan again SHUT UP! Well sorry everyone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DB/Z/GT.Yet! He hehe  
  
About this story Well in this story Gohan is 18, has a twin sister, they can talk telepathically. His twin beat cell but that's a different story. Gohan and his twin still trained and Gohan can go 2 level 3 while Serena can go to level 4 but it takes longer she only just reached that level. Serena is the strongest fighter, then Gohan, the Goku, then future Trunks, the Vegeta, then Trunks and Goten. Goku is dead but talks with Gohan and his sister a lot telepathically since they have a special gift with it (Goku does it via King Kia {is that how u spell it}). Gohan has started school 2 weeks ago and now his sister is starting school (they decided that she would start school after him so Goten didn't lose both his older siblings at once. Oh and this is before the tournament, Videl doesn't know about the Great Saiyan-man and she has not met his family or friends. No matter what happens with these two they are always in trouble when they seek revenge. Mwhahahahahaha (evil laugh).  
  
Key  
  
^^^^^^ = Change of Scene/in a different place but the same time  
  
~ Blah, blah ~ = Saiyan bonding/talking in saiyan  
  
* Blah, blah * =Telepathically speaking  
  
@@@@= End of chapter  
  
'Blah, blah ' =Normal talking  
  
# Thinking # = Thinking  
  
Yawn = Action  
  
Chapter 2: going to Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
It was 6 o'clock at the Son home and Serena and Gohan were just getting home from CC and watching over the Satin City.  
  
'Yo mum we're back!' Gohan yelled as Serena and him self walked through the door 'Well did you two have a good day at school today?' ask Chi-Chi turning around from the stove. 'It was Ok mum, but we got given this note for next week, we have to go do all these things next week 'cause its Cell week.' Serena replied handing her mum the form. 'Oh you have to go to CC. Well that will be interesting.' Their mother said. 'Mum sarcasm doesn't suit you.' Said Gohan. 'He he hehehe, oh well you two can go. I don't want Vegeta or Trunks blowing up anything so you should go and keep an eye on things.' Giggled their mother. 'Well I asked Bulma to send Trunks and Vegeta here so Dad and Goten can keep them busy. Is that all right mum?' ask Serena. 'Yeah that's a good idea, now you two go do your homework while I finish dinner' Chi-Chi replied 'I already finished mine while I was at CC waiting from Bulma to come put of a meeting' Serena said to her mother. With that the twins walked down the hall to the bedrooms 'Your lucky Sere I still have that big assignment to do that due in a months time. The group asked if we would like to do it with them, that is you and I.' Replied Gohan 'Ok I'll do mine with the group, I've done it already but it will be good study time.' Answered Serena, 'oh could you ask Goten to come on out, I want to spar with him before dinner? That is after I get changed' 'Sure.' Gohan answered.  
  
5 minute later Goten and Serena where outside training, both in their training outfits. Serena wore a similar to Piccolos but it covered up a bit more on the chest and without the long heavy cape and the turban. Instead of the turban Serena wore a white headband that held her hair off her face and she did wear the cape but it didn't have the shoulder pads underneath and it could go all the way around the body. Serena was not using the cape at this time, it lay under the tree on a rock waiting for the spar to end. As well Serena wore a blue belt thing around the middle and blue grads around the writs. Goten was wearing what he normally wore when he trained. A blue long sleeve shirt underneath a short sleeve orange body suit, with a dark blue belt. The spar went for about 30 minutes with punches and kicks getting throne around. They only stopped the spar because Chi-Chi called them into dinner. The rest of the night went normal for the Sons but at CC things were a bit different.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ At CC after Serena left  
  
'Woman get in here NOW!' yell the prince of Saiyans (A/N: DUH! bet you couldn't have guessed that) as he walked into the kitchen from the GR room. 'How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into you thick head? DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!' yelled Bulma as she walked into the kitchen. 'Make me some food woman, I'm hungry' Vegeta said to Bulma. 'What's the magic word?' asked Bulma pretending to be sweet. 'I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans does not say please, I demand and that's what I get!' informed Vegeta 'Well Veggie, if you don't want to be hit with the frying pan, (A/N: I have a thing with women and frying pans. I want to use it on my husband when I get married but he might not like it.) Then I serest you say please.' Bulma threatened waving the frying pan in front of Vegeta 'Please' said Vegeta in a very small voice. 'Ok I'll get you something.' Bulma said with a smile, while she made Vegeta she told him that next week for a few days he had to go to Goku's and train. 'What! No way am I staying at Kakkorot's for even one night.' Vegeta answered. 'You will do as I say or no food for a week, you will be sleeping on the couch for a fortnight and you will have no GR room for a month. Do I make my self clear, you have to stay at Goku's for 3 nights.' Bulma said, again waving the frying pan in front of Vegeta. 'Ok, ok I'll go, God, woman you're not in a good mood.' With that Vegeta took the food made for him and went and ate in the GR room before Bulma took that way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The first day of the field trip - still at Orange Star High  
  
Gohan and Serena flew to school in their alternate egos, and as soon as the landed on top of the roof they changed back, after making sure no one was around. Then walked down the stairs to where the rest of year 12 was waiting (A/N: this field trip was only for yr. 12 if I forgot to mention) 'Man 3 days at CC I can't wait. I wonder what Bulma Briefs is like' asked a girl in line for the bus. She was talking to her best friend and the convocation went on and on like this. Serena and Gohan walked over to where Videl and the rest of the group were standing. 'Sere, Gohan why are you not dressed up? Its not like you see Bulma briefs every day.' Videl asked. Videl was right Serena and Gohan were not dressed up, Serena was wearing the same out fit she wore on her fist day and Gohan wore his normal brown-red pants, long sleeve white shirt with his black vest. Everyone else was wearing nice, dressed up cloths, even Videl. She wore a 3/4 length blue shirt, and a V neck white, sort of puffed up, short sleeve top, with lace around the collar. 'Umm.well we.' Gohan stuttered still looking Videl up and down, and blushing. Growl from Sharpener as he watches Gohan 'We packed our nice cloths for when we have the nice dinner with Bulma.' Serena said saving her brother and herself from further embarrassment. 'Oh ok.' Videl answered. Lucky for them the teachers came and told everyone to get on the bus. The group of 5 sat together with Sharpener and Erasa next to each other, Videl and Gohan (on the window side) in front of them. (Sharpener sat behind Videl, watching Gohan at all the times) Serena sat by herself on the other side of the bus, staring out the window.  
  
They arrived at CC after 3 Hours on the bus (remember they had to go to Western Capital City and they school is in Satin City), everybody, besides Gohan and Serena, rushed off the bus as fast as they could. Serena was the last off, but as soon as she saw what was happening she ran as fast as she could to where everybody was standing. 'No wait you can't do that.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tiff: Mwhahahahaha, evil cliffhanger. I wonder what's happening at CC to make Serena run at the group.  
  
Gohan: why do I have the feeling that it's not going to be good for me?  
  
Tiff: 'Cause its not and you know me too well. He hehehe  
  
Gohan: the next chapter won't be good for me will it?  
  
Tiff: Your right.  
  
Gohan: Save me please, anyone!  
  
Tiff: that's all from Gohan and me today, we'll be back with more another time. Bye 


	3. AN: SO SORRY!

OK I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a LONG while but I wrote chapters 3 -6 last holidays but my brother got a virus on the computer before I could up load them so he had to wipe the hole computer! He said he has my chapters somewhere and I've been buggin him since Christmas for them but he keeps saying 'I'll find them next time I'm here' that's because he moved out and comes back once a week.  
  
I'll start with the update soon I promise I just want to totally finish The Past Is The Past, The Present Is The Past?!?! Before. It will be up and re going in about a moth or 2. I might get it done before that but I can't say.  
  
Oh once I Finnish finish The Past Is The Past, The Present Is The Past?!?! I'll have an update cycle. Update one story a week. I'm have a bit of trouble since I'm in yr. 10 now and have exams VERY soon and assessment tasks all though the year  
  
Sorry about this! 


End file.
